His Butler - Beautiful 01
by ElegantButler
Summary: Tired of always being the one to dress up, Ciel orders Sebastian to bear the burden.
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler:  
His Butler - Beautiful

Ciel Phantomhive had had enough.

This time, he decided, it would not be he who played the role of damsel in distress. He was in charge and he would put his foot down. Somebody else would take on the part.

He couldn t ask either Mei-Rin nor Elizabeth to take on the task. They were too well-known as having connections with the Phantomhive family. It would have to be a man. Someone whom nobody would ever suspect since they d be dressed up in women s clothing for the banquet.

There is no one other than yourself who can perform the task, Sebastian pointed out. Tanaka s unique metabolism disqualifies him. Plus he is far too old. Bard is far too muscular and would certainly never pull off the delicacy of a fair maiden. And Finnian doesn t know his own strength. He d crush the hand of the first gentleman who asked him to dance. On the other hand..

You will do just fine, Ciel cut him off.

Sebastian stood there with a scandalized look on his face for a moment, before regaining his composure and bowing politely.

Yes, my lord.

"I shall select a gown," Ciel told his butler. "You may carry on with your duties."

Sebastian gave a bow and resumed his work.

Ciel waited until Sebastian was busy at the far end of the estate before heading into town on his own. This was something Sebastian never would've allowed, which was why the young earl had decided to sneak out. He quickly found a rather elegant dress shop and walked in wearing a cheap but effective disguise.

"May I help you, sir?"

"My aunt is going to be having a bithday soon and I would like to buy her a dress," Ciel explained, handing the shop owner a copy of Sebastian's measurements. "Is there some way you can enhance her upper figure? She's a bit lacking in certain attributes and she's always felt a bit self-counscious about it."

"I understand," the shop owner smiled. She showed Ciel several gowns in red, blue, orange, pink, and black. Ciel almost picked the black one, but decided, in the end, to select one that was mostly pink with a white underskirt, mostly because he knew it would annoy Sebastian.

After he had paid for the dress, Ciel returned home, making a quick stop along the way to visit somebody he knew would be able to help Sebastian with the cosmetic side of things. He walked into his chambers, ignoring the explosion from the kitchen that suggested that Bard had snuck past Sebastian again.

Sebastian was curled up on his bed, snoring in a manner that was so clearly deliberate that Ciel knew he had to be faking.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know," Ciel said.

"As your butler it is my duty to..."

"I was in disguise," Ciel pointed out. "Your presence would've been a bit of a giveaway."

"Be that as it may, it wasn't very considerate of you to depart without letting somebody know. We were all rather worried about you."

"When you've tied up the mess in the kitchen, you may come back here and put on your new gown. The Queen's ball is in two hours. It would not do for you to arrive late. Also, while I was out I stopped off and asked a friend of yours to help you out with your makeup. He should be here very soon."

"You didn't...!"

"Sebastian," Ciel pointed out, "you know he's the best when it comes to feminine dress. Just be glad I didn't ask him to pick out your gown."


	2. Chapter 2

HIS BUTLER - BEAUTIFUL

-Chapter Two-

"Bassie, Darling!" Grell called out. "Come on out!"

"I will not," Sebastian stated from the opposite side of the bathroom door. "I will not be seen in this manner by you!"

"I'm sure it doesn't look that bad," Grell told him as he adjusted the bow that adorned the dark wig he was combing.. "Besides, you've seen the things I wear. How can you possibly be worried about wearing a ballgown around me?"

"I suppose you have a point," Sebastian conceded reluctantly. "Very well. But be warned, i will not take kindly to any smirks or giggles. I would like to maintain some dignity at least."

"Just come out," Ciel said, impatiently. "We haven't much time, and you still need to have your wig and makeup done.'

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in the gown that Ciel had picked out earlier that day.

'You put him in that?!" Grell chastised, immediately. "A Demon in pink?! Have you gone insane? My poor Bassie! What has he done to you?! And no time to replace it. Well, maybe it's not completely unsalvageable." He ran out of the room and was gone for several moments. When he returned, he was carrying a couple dozen black roses along with a needle and thread.

"I won't even ask you where those flowers came from," Ciel said, evenly. He was sure that when he went into the garden the next day, he'd find several bald roses.

"It's your own fault, you know," Grell admonished as he began to sew the flowers to several key points on Sebastian's gown. 'Imagine thinking you were going to send a poor Demon off wearing a cute pink and whiite gown. Don't worry, Bassie. I'll fix it up nice and properly."

A few minutes later, the gown was adorned with black roses

"Much more befitting a Demon," Grell decided. "Now, let's fix your wig and we'll be all set,"

Sebastian sat for the wig-fitting. It was clear that he wasn't pleased, but at least Grell was trying to help him save face.

After the long wig had been adjusted, Grell deciding that it should be worn loose and down, rather than up like all those "stuffy old women" were wearing theirs, Grell worked on the makeup that would complete Sebastian's disguise.

"Such lovely eyes," Grell complimented, selecting a warm grey for the eyeshadow color and applying it carefully and expertly. A touch of mascara followed.

Finally, Sebastian was given a dainty pair of white lace-up boots to wear.

Finnian and Bard watched as the carriage for the ball pulled up. They hadn't watched or even known of Sebastian's transformation, so they were a bit confused when they saw an unknown maiden climb onto the Phantomhive carriage and depart.

"Who was that?" Finnian asked.

"Dunno," Bard admited. "Cute, though."

"Very," Finnian agreed.


End file.
